A Shoulder To Cry On
by vreales
Summary: Lilly's parents always fight, and guess who's there to comfort her?story is better than summary.if you read my other stories, you will know the pairing. the title came from LollieLover4Eva, sorry about all the capitles that I didn't include!
1. The Fight

**OK, this story might be kind of weird, but I'm sort of proud of it. So please be nice when you review.**

**Disclaimer: I own whatever is not mentioned in the show.**

**Here it is!**

**LOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVER**

Lilly's POV

Every night I heard the fights.

They thought I was sleeping, but how can anyone sleep?

Then after fourteen long years of fighting, I finally heard the words I had been expecting to hear a long time ago, "I HATE YOU!"

I don't know who it was, but I felt the tears coming. I threw my rope ladder out the window and started climbing down.

And I just ran, letting my feet carry me wherever they wished.

**Commercial Break**

I found myself standing at the beach. BOOM!

I heard the thunder before I felt the rain.

Sitting down, I started crying, and crying. The tears were way past overdue.

By five minutes, I was soaked to my skin, but I didn't leave.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw my neighbor.

My best friend.

My Oliver.

He knew me so well, he could just look into my eyes and notice what was wrong.

"Did they divorce?" he said.

I just nodded.

He sat down next to me and didn't say anything. I stared out at the ocean, crashing down on the shore again and again. He looked with me.

Finally, he said something.

"Lilly, it's not your fault." Reading my mind as usual.

"Yes it is! Ever since I was 1 year old, every night they'd fight! It started small, but today it got all the way to I hate you! Oliver, before I was born, they never fought. EVER. Now they're divorced!"

I took in a deep, shaky, breath, and then burst into tears.

He hugged me so fast it took me a second to hug him back.

"Lilly, it's not your fault!" he said, a little bit louder than last time.

"Yes it is, Oliver! Everyone hates me! YOU hate me, you only came after me because you felt sorry for me!" I knew what I was saying was making no sense, but I was just so mad!

"No, Lilly, stop, please!"

Then I realized that Oliver was crying softly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"Lilly, no one hates you. Especially me." He said the last part more softly.

"I'm sorry." I said.

He hugged me again, squeezing me so hard I think I heard something crack.

I squeezed him back equally as hard.

He pushed me back at arm's length and looked carefully at me. Then he said, "Your parents don't hate you. They love you. That's why they weren't getting a divorce. They both love you so much."

"What about you?" I asked.

Oliver's POV

I looked deep into Lilly's eyes when she asked that.

"I…"I trailed off.

There was so much sadness in her eyes, I couldn't add to that by saying I loved her.

Then again, she'd probably just laugh at me and cheer up.

She closed her eyes and said, "I get it. Don't force yourself to say it."

"I love you." I said.

Her eyes snapped open.

**Ooh, a cliffy! But I promise, if I get at least one good review, I will update.**

**And yes, I know Oliver was out of character. No need to mention it.**

**This is not as good as I hoped it would be, but I'm still kind of proud of it. So flames are accepted, but please don't be too mean. **

**Whoever reviews will get a cookie! I seriously have some, they're soft and chewy!**

**In fact, I'm going to go eat one now!**

**Loliverlover**


	2. Crying Over Oliver

**OK, I am SOO sorry that I couldn't update sooner!! I have been so busy!! But here is the second chapter, as promised.**

**Enjoy!**

**This is told in Lilly's POV (for some of it) and so is the flashback. So don't get confused.**

**LOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVER**

_Flashback_

_I closed her eyes and said, "I get it. Don't force yourself to say it."_

_"I love you," he said._

_My eyes snapped back open._

_And then I ran away._

_End Flashback_

"How could I be so stupid?" I yelled to no one in particular, sitting on the opposite end of the beach.

I had run away because I was scared. Don't get me wrong, I do love him, but I'm scared of losing him. It seemed that everything that I loved I lost.

That doesn't seem fair!!

I'm a good person, right??

So I shouldn't lose everything!!

But… I haven't lost it all yet.

Well, I probably lost oliver just because I ran away and he probably thinks that I hate him.

But I still have miley!

Unless… she hates me for breaking oliver's heart.

I felt a tear slide down my face slowly, and realized that I wasn't crying over my parents.

I was crying over oliver.

**LOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVER**

**Yea, really short, but I will update a few more chapters now.**

**So just review all of them, k?**

**I ran out of cookies… but my dad's at Wal-Mart and I can tell him to buy some!!**

**loliverlover**

**PS does anyone know what to call this??**

**Please give advice!!**


	3. What Does Lilly Have to Say?

**Here is the THIRD chapter!! I am ****sooo**** proud of myself!! jk.**

**This will probably be mostly in ****Oliver's**** POV, but it might change.**

**Here it is.**

**LOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVERLOLIVER**

How could she do this to me?? I admit my true feelings, and then she just runs away?

But thenagain, it sort of was expected. I just thought that she was nicer than this.

I want to see her again, and explain myself to her. Standing up, I started walking down the beach, unconsciously going in the direction she went in.

**What will happen now?? Keep reading to find out!!**

"AAH!" I screamed, running over someone.

Someone who was crying.

Someone who looked sad.

Someone who looked like Lilly.

Forgetting I was mad at her, I dropped down to my knees next to her.

"Lilly… what's wrong?" I whispered. I don't think she heard me.

I was wrong.

"I feel so bad about leaving you there. You just caught me by… surprise."

Sighing, I said, "ok. I understand."

Grabbing my wrist (making me turn very red while she turned a faint pink) she said, "no, you don't."

I frowned. She was starting to confuse me. Did she like me back or not?

Sometimes I wish girls and guys would just go up to each other and say, "I like you."

But it's more complicated than that with me and her.

Because we're best friends.

Because it would be awkward.

Because I love her, not just like her.

I sighed again.

"what do you mean," I say.

Her eyes stared at me. I can't look at her. I don't want to hear what she has to say.

She opened her mouth and said, "

**Review to hear what she said!!**

**My dad bought cookies!!**

**Sorry it was so short; the next one will be longer.**

**You know what, I feel like writing, so I will write the next chapter today if I can.**

**But still review!!**

**loliverlover**


End file.
